Malon
by Dialirvi
Summary: .:OoT:. Sólo es mi versión de la actuación de Malon en este juego.


OoOoO

**Malon**

-¿Qué ocurre Talon¿por qué gritas?- bufó un ceñudo hombre que acomodaba cubetas de leche afuera del establo, al ver a su primo lejano salir de la casa y gritar como desquiciado.

-¡Es mi hijo, Ingo¡Mi hijo que ya va a nacer! Debo ir por un médico! Diosas!-

-¡Debiste decirlo antes¡Rápido! Ponla en una carreta, y llegaremos a la ciudadela del castillo antes de que suceda algo peor.-

Apurados y nerviosos los dos hombres corrieron al interior de la casa, donde una mujer gritaba los dolores del parto, como pudieron la subieron sobre una yegua y arrancaron como alma que lleva el diablo al mercado de Hyrule, donde estaba el médico más próximo.

OoOoO

-Ya, Talon... ¡cálmate!- decía Ingo mientras se recargaba sobre la pared, dónde daba sombra un árbol. Estaban en una calle secundaria del mercado, a las afueras de la casa de la partera y el médico.

-Estoy nervioso! mi hijo a punto de nacer y nosotros aquí con el peligro de que nos ataquen...- se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a la puerta.

-¿Aún tratan de atacar al rey?- preguntó Ingo tratando de cambiar de tema.  
Y es que de hacía un tiempo, varios revoltosos del oeste, las gerudo principalmente, habían tratado de atacar al Rey, y ya habían atacado a sus duques y condes, eliminando a mucha nobleza.  
Hacía poco que habían atacado una mansión al oeste de Kakariko, donde cientos de soldados habían salido muertos, y las gerudo no habían tenido piedad, matando a las familias de los soldados y condes; Ingo mismo había ayudado a una mujer malherida por flechas ponzoñosas a escapar de una decena de gerudos, la había encaminado al bosque kokiri y ya no supo de ella, lo que sospechó Ingo era que llevaba a un niño de tan sólo un mes o dos con ella, que las Diosas la hayan ayudado.

De repente la puerta se abrió, sacando de sus cavilaciones al par de hombres.  
Era la partera, que se limpiaba las manos con un paño, se recogió un mechón entrecano atrás de su puntiaguda oreja y miró al par de nerviosos hombres.

-Felicidades, señor Talon, tiene usted una linda mujercita...-

-¡De veras!!!??- exclamó no creyéndolo- una niña! HA DE SER LA MAS HERMOSA DEL MUNDO!- entró casi corriendo a donde estaba su mujer.

Y la joven estaba con su hija en brazos, ayudada por el médico, que felicitó al padre y salió.  
Talon caminó hasta los pies de la cama.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Perfecta... y nuestra hija más...- le sonríe al pequeño bulto que trae entre brazos, una niña con un mechón pelirrojo que aún trataba de dormir por tanto alboroto.

-Es hermosa...- se acerca hasta abrazar a su mujer y ver más de cerca a la niña.

-Es Malon, el nombre de mi madre-

-Malon...- repitió embelesado- te amo... muchas gracias por esta lindura...-

-Malon...- le dijo a la bebé que ya estaba dormida.

Entra la partera- Señor Talon, señora...- se escucha un golpe afuera- deben huir, hay otra revuelta.-

-Gracias por todo, vendré en breve y te recompensaré con algo...-

-Sólo huyan...-

Con cuidado Talon cargó a su esposa y se dirigieron afuera, y como habían venido se fueron los tres al rancho de nuevo; mientras otro ataque sangriento repelido por la guardia real se llevaba acabo.

OoOoO

Al llegar, y dejar a su mujer y a su hija dentro de la casa, Talon se acomodó bajo la gran sombra del arco de la entrada del rancho junto a Ingo.

-No es hermosa mi hija?-

-Se parece a su madre...-

-Ella también lo es... desde ahora, no seré tan dormilón y trabajaré lo doble para que Malon tenga todo.-

-¿De verdad ya no vas a dormir? o.o quien lo creería!-

-ja, ja ja –rió sarcásticamente.

-Oye, me enteré que la Reina dio a luz hace dos días, ya tenemos una princesa-

-Eso estuviste haciendo mientras estaba esperando a la partera¿Ir a enterarte de chismes?-

-Es la nueva heredera al trono... me dijeron que la llamaran Zelda...-

-Esa realeza- voltea sus ojos hacia arriba- pero de ahí comemos Ingo...-

-De ahí comemos...- repitió fastidiado, viendo cómo las nubes se hacían plomizas, anunciando un aguacero.

OoOoO

**Seis años después...**

-¡Malon!- la mujer caminó entre las caballerías, buscando a la pequeña- ¿Malon?-

El mugido de una vaca le respondió.

-¿Dónde estará esa niña?- busca entre cada cubículo del establo, hasta darse por vencida.

-¡pío¡pío!-

Ella voltea hacia un rincón rodeado de pacas de paja, se acerca sigilosamente, y encuentra a su niña pelirroja con un pollito cucco entre las manos.

-Malon!- la regaña- te estaba buscando! regresé de mi entrega y no te encuentro! me preocupé...- se hinca junto a ella en su escondite de paja.

-Mira mami, un cucco bebé!- le sonríe mostrándole al polluelo- nació hoy!-

-Hola pollito...- acerca un dedo al ave y acaricia su plumón- Hola pioko... se llamará pioko¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, mami...-

-¿Te cuento lo que vi hoy en el viaje de entrega? Pasé cerca del bosque... algún día te llevaré allá, es tan hermoso y pacífico; y me encontré un hada! una lucecita hermosa, Malon; en el bosque, viven los niños hadas, visten de verde y traen a su pequeña hada siguiéndolos por todos lados... si algún día ves uno, sabes que se llaman niños hada...-

-Quiero ver un niño hada, mami...-

-Algún día, algún día...-

-A cenar!- la voz de Ingo las sacó del encantamiento de la historia.

-La última limpia a los caballos- le guiñó un ojo a su hija y comenzó a correr.

-Mami! no es justo!- gritó riendo y tratando de alcanzar a su madre.

OoOoO

**Un año después...**

-Malon!- gritó Talon a la chica- Malon!- caminó hasta el establo, sólo para encontrar a su esposa y su hija cantándole a los cuccos- Mujer! por Farore! Deja de enseñarle eso a la niña, que debe hacer sus tareas...-

-Perdón, papá- mira la chica apenada al suelo.

-Oh, vamos Talon...- va hacia él y le da una palmada en la espalda- ella sabe cantar, y muy bien, te aseguro que cuando sea mayor, conquistará a un chico con su voz...-

-Eso no importa ahora, ella debe acompañarme a hacer la entrega, debemos ir al castillo, Malon, vístete bien, que iremos hasta la cocina real...- se va.

-Si papá...-musitó antes de que se fuera.

-Vamos, será divertido n-n- acaricia la crin de una yegua blanca que esta en un cubículo- cuando Copo de Nieve tenga a su primer potrillo, le llamaremos Epona... cuánto tiempo he esperado! Copo de nieve quedará encinta algún día...-

-Y será un lindo potrito...- ella se levanta de la paja- bueno mamá, mejor me arreglo, antes de que me dejen aquí- sale del establo dejando a la mujer sola.

-Epona...Epona... ven a mi lado- le canta a la yegua- así será el nombre de tu potrillo- acaricia la crin blanca- será igual de bonito que tú...-

OoOoO

-Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn!- bosteza el hombre controlando las riendas- ¿cómo están las cajas?-

-Bien!- le responde Malon desde la parte trasera de la carreta- papá, entonces si vamos a ir a la cocina real?

-Claro, hija...-bosteza de nuevo- hay que dejar 40 botellas de leche, 20 kilos de huevo de cuccos y 10 cuccos vivos-

-Entendido- juega con un cucco.

Llegaron al mercado, donde los guardias saludaron a Talon y le permitieron pasar hasta las afueras del castillo, donde la carreta avanzó lentamente por el camino empedrado. El chillido de la reja abrirse y del cambio tan drástico de tierra a piedra finamente labrada hizo cambios en el sonido de las ruedas de madera. Avanzaron por un caminito, hasta llegar a una puerta algo oxidada y entreabierta, desde donde salía humo y un olor a pan.

Talon se bajó de la carreta y ayuda a su hija a bajarse también –Malon, ve a la cocina y pregunta dónde dejas el encargo, que yo debo ir a avisar al chef jefe de que trajimos su pedido-

-Si papá...- toma una botella de leche y entra por la puerta.

El lugar era enorme, la cocina real era imponente, cientos de hierbas olorosas, tubérculos, carne secas, embutidos colgaban de las paredes, una gran caldera con un estofado para más de 100 personas, mesas llenas de harina, verduras, cuchillos, carnes, y más de una docena de mujeres con sirvientas preparando lo que sería la comida para el rey, sirvientes, soldados, la cámara de gobierno y demás.

-Que trabajo...- suspiró la pequeña Malon y caminó hasta una mujer que cortaba algo en una tabla- Buenos días... soy Malon, hija del dueño del rancho Lon Lon, sabe dónde puedo dejar un encargo?-

La mujer, que traía un paliacate que recogía todo su cabello, dejando sus largas orejas al descubierto, la miró algo sorprendida.

-La hija de Talon? ah, si! mira, por allá hay una mesa y un pequeño corral, puedes dejarlo ahí...¿Dónde está tu padre?-

-Con el jefe de los chefs, según él...- camina y deja la botella de leche sobre la mesa- voy a hablarle...-

-Tanto trabajo no es para una pequeña...- le dijo mientras se dedicaba de nuevo a su labor.

Malon salió de la cocina, encontrándose a su padre que cargaba una caja de leche e iba hacia ella.

-¿Dónde las dejo, Malon?-

-Hay una mesa en el fondo...- corre a la carreta y agarra dos de las seis canastas de huevos- voy contigo.-

Dejaron la mercancía ahí, y volvieron a la carreta para bajar todo, Malon agarró a varios cuccos de una vez y los dejó en el corral.  
Se sentó algo cansada en un escalón de una puerta que tal vez daba a un pasillo, la puerta estaba abierta, se podía ver una pared de pierda con una vela apagada, y nada más.  
Se limpió el sudor de la frente, y miró a las cocineras, trabajando duro.

-Toma, pequeña...- le dijo la misma mujer entregándole un pedazo de fruta- debes estar cansada.-

-Gracias...- lo toma y se lo lleva a la boca- muchas gracias...-

Así estaba el rato, para no hacer nada, ya sólo faltaba una caja de leche y terminarían, su padre se sentó en la carreta a descansar un poco.  
Por la puerta, entró una niña de su misma edad, rubia, con el cabello algo corto recogido en dos trenzas, traía un vestido celeste muy bonito y una especia de tela en la mano.  
Caminó hasta la misma mujer que le había dado la fruta a Malon.

-Por favor, si viene Impa, díganle que no pasé por aquí...-

Ella voltea hacia la niña- o.o pero...-

-Por favor...- estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Estás triste?- le preguntó Malon a la rubia viendo cómo ponía cara de desesperación.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le dijo yendo hacia ella.

-Soy Malon! Hija de Talon dueño del rancho Lon Lon!- dijo orgullosa la pelirroja- y tu eres??

-No tiene importancia- sonrió tristemente la niña.

-bueno, entonces¿por qué estas triste?-

-Es que... estoy muy sola...- suspira- mi mamá falleció hace una semana, y quiero irme de aquí...-aprieta la tela entre sus manos- sólo quiero ser normal y no pensar en nada...-

-Debe ser horrible...-

-Lo es...- la miró tristemente- lo es...-

-¡Su majestad!- un gritó hizo que la rubia palideciera, y miró por todos lados para escapar.

-No puede ser! ahí viene Impa!-

-Su majestad!- llega una mujer albina- ¡ahí está¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no puede salirse de su clase de derecho?- la toma por la cintura cargándola.

-No, Impa! por favor! no quiero ir a esa clase!- solloza- la odio! odio todo, quiero irme con mi mamá!-

-No diga eso- dice cuando se la lleva por el pasillo- todo pasará...-

Malon vió sin entender la escena, hasta que las cocineras suspiraron y volvieron a su trabajo.

-Es por la muerte de la reina, tenía una horrible enfermedad, y murió hace una semana, su hija aún la extraña, lo sé, es un duro golpe para una pequeña... pobre princesa...-

-Malon!- la llamó su padre- hora de irnos!- sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta él ya había puesto todas las cajas en su lugar.

-Bueno, hasta pronto, muchas gracias por todo- se despidió y salió saltando de la cocina.

OoOoO

Olor a sangre.  
De ese nauseabundo olor impregnó el aire de camino al rancho.  
Talon miró desconfiado el panorama, y entró al rancho silenciosamente.  
Unas rejas rotas, rastros de arañazos por la madera del establo e Ingo herido sosteniendo su trinche, chorreando de sangre por una herida del brazo.

-INGO! QUE OCURRIÓ?- Talon bajó rápidamente de la carreta, corriendo hasta él.

-Wol...fos...- musitó cansado y dejándose caer de rodillas- se lle...varon cuccos... nos... atacaron... y Lon...-

-¿Lon qué?!- le gritó histérico.

-Protegió a los caballos... pero nadie la protegió a ella...- cerró los ojos del dolor de la herida en el brazo y el abdomen- en el corral...-

Talon corrió, ignorando si Malon lo seguía o no, corriendo hasta el corral circular, donde había rastros de plumas de cuccos, un cadáver de cucco, pedazos de pasto manchados de sangre, un caballo con un zarpazo y un cuerpo tendido en medio del corral.

-Lon! Lon!- corre hacia ella, afligido, sosteniéndola con sus manos y mirando su estado- que pasó Lon? respóndeme...- trataba de no sollozar.

-Ta...lon...- cerró los ojos al sentir el dolor en su estómago y apretó su mano, que estaba sobre su vientre- cui...da a Ma...lon...-

Malon estaba en la entrada del corral, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, todo le daba vueltas, ese olor nauseabundo a sangre.  
Y reprimió un grito cuando vio a su madre ensangrentada en brazos de su padre, caminando hasta la casa, sólo se desmayó.

OoOoO

Lluvia, lluvia... la lluvia caía en el cementerio de Kakariko. Una pequeña multitud de apenas 10 personas despedían con dolor a un buena mujer; la tumba no tendría tantas flores como la del fondo, de la familia Real; pero sí tenía un sentimiento de tristeza presente.

Malon tomaba la mano de su padre, como si fuera lo único que la sostuviera a ese mundo. No comprendía nada, sólo sabía que su madre ya no iba a estar, puesto que desde hacía tiempo no la veía; la estaban llevando a la tierra. Soltó un grito y escondió su cara en la chaqueta de su padre, mientras el cabello pelirrojo se mojaba por la fría lluvia.

OoOoO

Habían pasado algunos meses, Malon ya no era la misma. Su radiante sonrisa se había perdido para siempre, y hacía serena todas sus tareas. Esto preocupaba a Talon, pues su hija había sido tremendamente afectada por la muerte de su madre.

-Trae agua caliente!- le gritó desde el establo una noche- que Copo de Nieve va a hacer lo suyo...

-Qué??- corre a ver a su padre- Copo...de Nieve?-

-Si, Malon, ya sabes, blah, blah, el caballo sale por ahí... y todo eso... pero pronto! debemos ayudarla!-

Ya sabía de lo que le hablaban, había ayudado a muchas vacas a dar a luz, y ahora la yegua favorita de su madre tenía a su primer potrillo. Corrió y sacó agua de la casa, emocionada y preocupada.  
Ayudó a Talon a limpiar el desastre hecho por la yegua, y ya más entrada la noche, ayudaron a nacer a un animalito frágil, alumbrados por la linterna de Ingo.

-Es una yegüita... –se levanta y se limpia con un trapo, mientras mira a su hija cómo veía a la yegua limpiar al animalito- será mejor irnos a dormir, ella debe descansar-

-Pero, papá la yegüita todavía no se levanta!- se sentó sobre la paja- ¿puedo quedarme a cuidarla?-

Talon mira a Ingo, que asiente, y sale del establo.

-Está bien, sólo llega a dormir¿entendido?-

-Entendido.-

Cuando se quedó sola con los animales, miraba todo con entusiasmo todo; la yegua era café oscuro y unos mechones blancos en la crin.

-Epona... así dijo mi mamá que te llamarías, no faltaré a su palabra-

Comenzó a tararear la canción que siempre cantaba su madre, mientras Copo de Nieve hacía lo suyo como madre.

OoOoO

Sintió unos leves golpecitos, y como algo mordía su oreja, se despertó de golpe y vio al animalito cómo la veía insistentemente; ya era de mañana, y el sol le daba en la cara. Se sentó sobre la paja, se había quedado dormida cuidando a las dos yeguas, ahora Epona estaba en cuatro patas viéndola fijamente, como preguntándose qué era ella.

-Hola Epona, soy Malon; -le sonríe- n-n quiero ser tu amiga¿vas a ser mi amiga, caballito? Le ayudé a tu mamá para que nacieras.-

-¡Malon!-

-Ups, me llaman, Epona. Mejor voy a ver qué quieren y vuelvo contigo.-

Epona le trajo muchas alegrías al rancho, curando un poco el dolor de la muerte para la niña. Malon cuidaba mucho a Epona, y a sus caballos; los cuccos especiales estaban a cargo de Talon e Ingo cuidaba de las vacas y becerros.

Así, pasaron dos años, dos largos años llenos de trabajo y fructíferas recompensas por la ardua labor del rancho. En Kakariko apreciaban el buen trabajo de la Leche Lon Lon; y ese producto no podía faltar en el castillo.

-Epona, Epona, ven a mi lado juntas nosotras dos,  
tristes no estaremos más,  
por eso, Epona, pronto ven a mi,  
esta mi linda canción,  
escúchala bien...-

-¡Malon! Tenemos que ir al castillo! Alístate!-

-Demonios, estaba cantando...- dijo al ser interrumpida; miró a Epona, que también lucía deprimida por que interrumpieron su canción- bueno, chica, vuelvo en unas horas; ¿comprendes?-

Malon se fue con su padre, tenían que entregar pedidos de leche al castillo. Otra vez en la vieja carreta, que se movía arrulladoramente por el sendero terroso.

OoOoO

-¿dónde andará ese hombre?- preguntó como para que alguien la escuchara, estaba desde la tarde sola, y empezaba a caer la noche- de seguro se quedó dormido de nuevo.- suspiró.

Caminó y se sentó sobre el pozo del centro del mercado; ya era usual que su padre se perdiera durante horas, pero esto era el colmo.  
Andaba un niño como de su edad, corriendo como perdido por el lugar. Traía ropas verdes, un escudo y una espada, con una pequeña lucecita que lo seguía sin cesar.

-luz, una luz que lo sigue a todas partes.- pensó la niña al verlo; cuando pasó por enésima vez buscando algo lo detuvo y lo miró curiosa- ¡Tus ropas¡Son diferentes¡Eres un chico hada del bosque?!-

El aludido la miró como asustado, tragó saliva y sólo asintió. Después de zafarse del agarre de la niña la vio y por fin habló.

-eh¿sabes dónde queda el castillo?-

-¿el castillo? –señaló la calle empedrada de enfrente- por allá... ¿Vas al castillo, chico hada?-

-Si, y debo darme prisa, muchas gracias.-

-Espera- lo detuvo por el cuello de la túnica- chico hada; me llamo Malon. Mi papá es el dueño del Rancho Lon Lon, fue a entregar leche al castillo y no ha regresado.-

-¡Link!- chilló la lucecita- rápido, debemos encontrarnos con la princesa Zelda-

-Ya voy Navi- dijo algo cansado, y con eso, se fue.

Ella se quedó sola viendo cómo se perdía. Suspiró, y fue por los puestos para ver si encontraba algún soldado que la ayudara.  
Pasaron un par de horas, ya había anochecido, y molesta tomó el sendero que daba al castillo, era un camino hasta una reja y de ahí podías pedir permiso para entrar.  
Se paró junto a una pared de tierra, en la esquina del camino, cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar, con la esperanza de que su padre la oyese para poder irse de ahí.  
Sonidos de alguien que corría la hicieron detener su canción; otra vez era el chico hada, que lucía desesperado y molesto, no la había notado y estaba hablando con su lucecita.

-¡Ya te dije, Navi! Ese señor dormido no se levanta y no puedo pasar por el drenaje para entrar!-

-¡Pero si que eres tarado!- chilló molesta- ¿para qué traes espada!? Pícale con ella!-

-¡Navi!-

-¿Fuiste al castillo, chico hada?- hizo que los dos la voltearan a ver- ¿Podrías encontrar a mi papá?- se ríe tristemente- Él debe de haberse quedado dormido en algún lugar alrededor de ahí. ¡Qué cosas hace ese adulto! Teehee. Oh, si, lo olvidaba; si lo buscas entonces te daré esto –busca entre su morral una nidito de paja- he estado incubando este huevo... Tehee. Mi papá da muchos problemas para ser un adulto¿verdad?-

Le había dado un huevo a punto de eclosionar, esos cuccos especiales cantaban a primera hora de la mañana y sólo debía esperar. Vió al chico trepar por una enredadera e irse corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

OoOoO

-¡Malon!- escuchó su nombre y rápidamente se levantó del suelo, miró a su padre cómo venía corriendo para alcanzarla- ¡Malon! Perdóname hija, me quedé dormido, no tengo excusa.-

-Papá...- dijo algo serena- vamos al rancho.-

El camino fue silencioso. No hablaron de nada. Cuando llegaron, Ingo tenía lista la comida pero ella se fue con los caballos, tenía que ver a Epona, algo de esa yegua la calmaba. Como siempre, cantaba en el centro del corral, donde alguna vez yació su madre moribunda, y cantó para tranquilizar a los caballos, ignorando si Ingo la llamaba a comer.

Pasos, de nuevo esos pasos apresurados. ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde que llegaron del castillo?

-¡oh, eres tú de nuevo, chico hada! Veo que si encontraste a mi papá.- lo miró curiosa- ¿cómo es el castillo?-

-Eh... muy grande, Malon¿dónde puedo-- -

-¿Viste a la princesa? Tehee- el comentario hizo que el chico se sonrojara, raro; ella nunca había visto a nadie sonrojarse; mejor cambió de tema- Papá volvió a casa después de que lo encontraste.- miró a Epona, que todavía estaba junto a ella- Oh, si. Debo presentarte a mi amiga, chico hada.-

-¿De veras¿Dónde está?- preguntó curioso al notar el entusiasmo de la niña.

-Ella es este caballito. Se llama Epona¿no es linda?-

El joven trató de tocarla.

-Nunca había visto a un caballo así de cerca- pero Epona salió corriendo asustada- vaya...

-Parece que Epona te tiene miedo, chico hada.-

-Eso parece, nunca he sido bueno con los animales-

(N/A: debo decir, que todos los diálogos de Malon han sido sacados y traducidos del juego –obvio de las escenas que están en el juego - pero como he notado mucha repetidera en ciertas cosas, me he tomado la libertad de cambiarlo -w-)

Comenzó de nuevo a cantar, ignorando si el chico hada le prestaba atención.

-Linda canción...- exclamó la lucecita.

-Mi mamá compuso esta canción. Es bonita. Cantemos juntos chico hada- le sonríe.

-¿Y dónde está tu mamá?-

Malon baja la mirada, y mira sus propios zapatos.  
Navi se acerca a Link en su oreja.

-Creo que la incomodaste, tonto-

-Bueno- trata de arreglar las cosas- emmmm- saca la ocarina de Saria- mejor enséñamela¿si?-

-Claro!- regresa a su felicidad habitual- síguela, esta es la canción de mi madre, OK?- comienza con los acordes de la canción, que el chico repite en su instrumento.

En eso, Epona se acerca al chico de verde y lo golpea levemente con su hocico.

-¡Epona¡Ella se acerca a ti, chico hada!-

-Si, jeje- el caballo lo sigue mientras se trata de zafar- ¡Ayuda!- corre.

-Link! no seas imbécil! vuelve acá!- se exasperó la luz.

-Como quiera encontré al señor Talon!- dijo desde lejos.

-Perdónalo, niña.- se disculpó el hada.

-n-n no hay porqué, a Epona siempre le emociona esa canción.-

OoOoO

Qué buen amigo era ese tal Link, se quedó un par de días antes de emprender su viaje a Kakariko. Ya que cierta persona del mercado le había dicho que fuera por las mejores provisiones al rancho. El día que se fue, acomodó todo antes del alba.

-Chico hada, es decir, Link ¿por qué haces esto?- preguntó ella mirando como se acomodaba sus botas.

-Le prometí a alguien que ayudaría a Hyrule, una gran amenaza está sobre nosotros, y al parecer ahora debo ayudar a la princesa a combatir a un hombre malvado-

-0.0 si conociste a la princesa... eso es...-

-Raro, lo sé...-

-No¡Es genial! Dicen que tiene increíbles poderes mágicos y que tiene mi edad¡es cierto?-

-n.nU bueno, algo así-

-¿Si tenía nuestra edad?? Dímelo!- le preguntó curiosa- oh! no te sonrojes! sólo dímelo!-

-Este, yo...- mira a Navi suplicante- tenemos que irnos!- sale corriendo- gracias por todo Malon! vendré a visitar!-

Corre a la entrada para verlo irse- ¡Adiós Link! Vuelve pronto!- se despide con la mano.

OoOoO

**Seis años después...**

-ah... que cansado es esto!- se limpia el sudor de la frente mientras acarrea paja con su trinche- papá! ayúdame!-

-yaaaaaaawn- se limpia la cara- espera Malon una señorita tan fuerte como tú puede con esa paja-

- no, padre, me vas a ayudar!-

-Está bien n.nU- se pone a mover la paja de la carreta al establo.

Malon camino hasta el corral, donde estaban los caballos, en especial una potranca joven de 8 años, Epona, que trotaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Vamos yegua testaruda, no has comido tu alfalfa.-

El sonido de un golpe en la puerta principal del rancho hizo que los tres habitantes voltearan y fueran a ver.

-No vayas, hija, puede ser peligroso- le advirtió Talon a la joven, que se quedó a pocos pasos de él.

Y es que desde hacía seis años un horrible golpe de estado en contra de la familia real había sucedido. Ganondorf, el Rey ladrón Gerudo había matado al Rey, y desparecido a la princesa. Miles de eres extraños aparecieron, el mercado desapareció, todos vivían en un clima de muerte, pues aquél que le contradijera al nuevo Rey desparecía entre un horrible humo negro.

-yikees!- exclamó Ingo desde la entrada- se-señor... Ganondorf!!?? que-que honor tenerlo--- -

-Calla, que vengo a comprar caballos, granjero.-

-Los caballos de Lon Lon nunca serán para un despiadado ser como tú Ganondorf- lo desafió Talon que acababa de llegar- muchos sabemos lo podrido que eres-

-jajaja- rió con su demoníaca actitud- ¿y? eso no hará que su Rey vuelva a la vida- dijo con fingida lástima- quieran o no, soy su legítimo soberano. ¡Ahora quiero ver sus caballos!-

-Nunca!-

-Entonces... si tú no eres tan competente como dueño, será mejor poner a otro- dijo poniendo una mano en su barbilla, apoyándose en la montura de su negro corcel- tú! –señaló a Ingo- tú serás el nuevo dueño de aquí!-

-Pero no puedo suplantar a mi primo!- dijo con sollozos el hombre.

-Eso no es problema...- dijo moviendo sus brazos como para demostrar que no le importaba- Twinrova...-

Dos brujas salieron de unos humos de colores azul y rojo.

-¿Si, amo?- exclamaron al unísono las horribles ancianas.

-Hagan lo suyo con ese inútil- señaló a Ingo.

-Jojojojojo-

-Jijijijijijij-

Y con esas macabras risas lanzaron un rayo al pobre de Ingo, que gritaba como desquiciado, sosteniéndose la cabeza. Malon estaba anonadada, viendo desde una buena distancia todo.

-¿Qué pasa con aquellos que se oponen a mi?- dijo con desprecio Ganondorf mientras veía a Talon que estaba enojado y frustrado por no poder hacer nada.

-Los... eliminamos, señor- dijo Ingo desprendiendo un humo de su cuerpo, al voltearse se veía a leguas que no era el mismo, sus facciones toscas y sombría mirada hacían suponer que era otro.

-¿Ingo!? que te ocurrió!? respóndeme!- suplicó Talon tratando de acercarse a él.

-Calla!- gritó Ganondorf desde su caballo, haciendo una bola de magia negra y golpeando al granjero en el cuerpo, dejándolo inconsciente- ahora tú, dame tres de tus mejores caballos, que tengo prisa! Y por haber obedecido a tu rey, podrás tener muchos beneficios-

-Si, su majestad...- se dirigió al corral, pasando de largo con Malon que todavía estaba aferrada al establo, totalmente paralizada por el miedo.

Ingo escogió a Copo de Nieve, a un potro de 7 años café y trató de tomar las riendas de Epona, pero la yegua advirtió que algo no andaba bien y dio coses, se levantó en dos patas y trató de que no la tomaran.

-Maldita yegua testaruda, ya verás...- musitó al tomar a otro caballo y entregárselo a los moblins que acompañaban al rey maligno- son nuestros mejores caballos, su alteza...-

-Copo de Nieve...- susurró Malon desde donde se econtraba.

-Serás recompensado, el rancho es tuyo, ahora, debo marcharme.-

-Como usted designe su majestad- se inclina obre la tierra, haciéndola reverencia.

Cuando el maldito hombre dejó el lugar, Malon cayó sobre sus propias rodillas, pero reaccionó y se dirigió con su padre, que aún no despertaba.

_-¿con qué horrible monstruo nos dejaron?_ papá, papá!-

-Malon!- le gritó Ingo mientras caminaba hacia ellos- ME AVERGONZASTE CON TU ESTÚPIDA YEGUA ENFRENTE DEL SEÑOR GANONDORF! SUFRIRÁS!-

-Pero yo no hice nada!- se calló al recibir una bofetada de parte del controlado hombre, se tocó la mejilla hinchada y lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, atónita.

-Todos tus estúpidos caballos sufrirán!- tomó una valla de cáñamo de las que usaban para espantar guays, y comenzó a golpear a Epona.

-No! deja a Epona! no le hagas nada!- corrió y trató de detenerlo, pero sólo logró que Ingo la tomara por la cabeza y la arremetiera con el suelo.

-Calla, zorra.- le dijo molesto- de ti me ocupo más tarde, será mejor que vayas y prepares mi comida que si no lo haces te atravesaré con mi trinche las entrañas- y siguió golpeando a Epona.

Llorando, corrió a la casa y hacía lo que le ordenaban, si quería salir viva de esta no tenía que mostrar signos de rebeldía, no podía dejar a su padre solo, y menos a Epona.

OoOoO

-Cuídate, Malon...-

-No te vayas papá, no me dejes sola- lloraba la chica aferrándose a su padre.

-Debo irme, sé cómo te golpea Ingo, y todo es por mi culpa, si me voy, seguramente no te dañará más-

-Llévame contigo- sollozó.

-No puedes irte, eres la legítima dueña del rancho, aunque digan lo contrario, trataré de encontrar ayuda en Kakariko, mientras tanto, cuida a Epona, trata de sobrevivir.-

-Papá...- lo abraza con fuerza.

Talon había tomado la decisión huir por ayuda, ya habían pasado siete meses de horrible tormento, de golpes, malos tratos y amenazas con decirle al "rey" que se sublevaban. Estaban hartos, y necesitaban ayudas de algunos mercenarios aún leales a Nohansen que se quedaban a vivir en Kakariko. El viaje no sería fácil, la llanura de Hyrule estaba llena de poes y moblins. Talon esperaba llegar a Kakariko y regresar por su hija.

-¡Malon!-

-Ve, te busca, cuídate...-

-Adiós padre!- corrió hasta donde estaba Ingo- señor?-

-No holgazanees!- le da otra bofetada- maldita holgazana! ponte a trabajar!- entra a la casa.

Malon solloza por el fuerte golpe y entra al establo a ordeñar a las vacas. Sola, triste, y dolida por todo. Recordaba cómo la habían golpeado hasta causarle una hemorragia en la cabeza por haber estado cantando mientras ordeñaba a las vacas. Y decidió que no cantaría más. Nunca más, sin que Ingo supiera.  
Levantó un cubo con el líquido dispuesta a llenar un gran contenedor cuando la puerta del establo se abre, ella baja sus brazos aún con el cubo, y mira atónita al recién llegado, un joven vestido de verde.

-¡Oh...un visitante! Hace mucho que no teníamos un visitante. ¿De dónde vienes?-

-Busco, busco al dueño del rancho- preguntó con voz algo baja- ... en Kakariko-- -

-Desde que Ganondorf vino a reinar –lo interrumpe aferrando el cubo con ambas manos- la gente en el mercado se fue, los lugares están en ruinas y hay monstruos por doquier.-

-El señor Talon...- dijo algo confuso.

-El señor Ingo sólo usa el rancho como un favor hacia Ganondorf- suspira- parece que todos se están haciendo malos. Pero papá, huyó del rancho, por culpa del señor Ingo, él trata a los caballos tan mal... así que no puedo hacer nada más...-

-Ma-- -

-No...- lo interrumpe una vocecita en su gorro- no le digas nada, no sabes si también está hechizada o algo-

-Entendido, Navi- dice por lo bajo para que el hada lo escuchara- señorita... algún lugar donde pueda quedarme esta noche??-

-Lo siento, pero aquí ya nadie es bienvenido- musitó algo sombría- si el señor Ingo se entera, puede matarme... por favor, váyase...-

OoOoO

Que triste y solitario era el lugar. Arreó a los caballos y les dió lo necesario para que cenaran. Ingo le soltó una sarta de maldiciones y bufando regresó a su casa.  
Malon caminó a las afueras del lugar, y lentamente ingresó al ahora vacío corral, miró la ventana de su antigua casa y esperó a que la luz de la ventana superior se apagara. Tomó aire y comenzó a entonar la siempre tranquilizadora canción de su madre.

Sonidos de pasos sobre el césped algo marchito la alertó. Dejó de cantar y se volteó, para encontrar al mismo chico de verde, con una lucecita que lo seguía.

-¡Por favor¡Mantén en secreto para el señor Ingo que canto esta canción!-

-No te preocupes, no diré nada- sonríe iluminado por la luz del hada.

Raro, se le hacía familiar ese joven¿pero de dónde?  
Entonces, él sacó una ocarina color azul brillante e hizo lo más insólito, entonó la canción de Epona.

-Tú... ¿conoces la canción de mi madre?- trata de reprimir un sollozo- A todos les gustaba esa canción... a papá... incluso al señor Ingo... pero desde que Ganondorf vino el señor Ingo cambió completamente. Él debe estar controlado por poderes malignos- cerró los ojos y llevó sus dos manos al pecho- Puedo recordar los buenos viejos tiempos cuando sólo cantaba esta canción. Incluso... Epona... a ella le gustaba esta canción. Sólo yo podía controlar a esa yegua¡Hasta el señor Ingo tuvo un problema con ella! Tehee...-

-Es bueno saber que estás bien...-

-Gracias...-

-Debo marcharme, la veré luego.- se va igual de sigiloso como llegó.

OoOoO

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó en el establo, como era costumbre, escuchó los gritos de Ingo balbuceando algo. El sonido de unas espadas y después nada.  
Asustada corrió hacia fuera, donde encontró al hombre tirado en el suelo, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-aaaaaaah!- chillaba el hombre, sufriendo un dolor inexpresable.

-Se-señor!?- gritó asustada no sabiendo si auxiliarlo o dejarlo que pagara por sus tormentos, pero recordó que era su sangre, primo de su padre, no podía dejarlo así, por más horrible que la hubiera tratado.

Lo llevó cargando hasta la cama, en el piso superior, donde lo recostó en su cama. Bajó corriendo por agua y un paño, y mojando este lo puso de nuevo en la frente de su tío.

-¿Ma..Malon?- abre los ojos- ¿qué ocurrió¿Qué pasa?-

Algo en él había cambiado, su semblante era más luminoso, y su voz era más ligera.

-Señor Ingo...- pronunció y lo abrazó aún hincada sobre el suelo, mientras estaba acostado, confundido por la actitud de su sobrina.

-¿Malon¿Y Talon?-

Sólo obtuvo como respuesta sollozos de la chica.

Estaba sumamente aliviada, tal vez ahora sus miedos e habían esfumado.

Al fin.

OoOoO

Se paró junto al arco de piedra en la entrada del corral, sintiendo la frescura de la tarde. Era increíble que Ingo estuviera como antes.

-De seguro fue él... el chico hada- musitó al cruzar sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y recargarse en el marco, cerrando sus ojos.

-No deberías estar holgazaneando, Malon-

Abrió los ojos, esa voz, la conocía.

-¿Papá!?- lo vio frente a ella, y corrió a abrazarlo, feliz, sin poder contener el llanto.

-Mi pequeña Malon... te extrañé...-

-Linda escena- interrumpió la voz chillona del hada.

-Cállate Navi.-

Malon dejó de abrazar a su padre, para ponerse frente al chico, mirándolo fijamente.

-Gracias por lo de este día, sé que fuiste tú. No te he preguntado tu nombre aún...- lo miró con una sonrisa, como la de una dependienta de tienda a su cliente.

-Malon- dijo como algo obvio- soy Link-

-... ¿De veras¡Link! Es lo que pensaba¡Tú eres el chico hada del bosque¡Hacía años! Si... si me recuerdas...- dijo complacida, y notó cómo el joven tenía las riendas de Epona.- Epona te recuerda... yo temía que Epona cayera en manos del rey maligno, vino y trató de llevársela- se acerca y acaricia un costado de la yegua- pero ella nunca se dejó.-

-Hija, ella nunca será de Ganondorf-

-Lo sé... y ahora el señor Ingo volvió a ser una buena persona. Y mi padre regresó!- se limpia la cara llorosa con una mano- No lo creo, pero la paz volvió al rancho. ¡Todo por ti!- toma las manos enguantadas del chico- ¡Te debo tanto! Gracias, gracias Link. Eres un héroe-

-n.nU jeje, no... sólo debo ayudar-

-¬0¬ cállate Link, que Rauru dijo que eras el héroe del tiempo que derrocaría a Ganondorf- exclamó Navi algo compungida.

-¿Es cierto eso, joven?- comentó Talon incrédulo- lo de la leyenda?

-n.ñ bueno es que...-

-¿Tú nos ayudaras?- preguntó la chica viéndolo con esperanza.

Link miró a padre e hija, era cierto que habían sufrido mucho, y era por culpa de Ganondorf.

-Claro- le sonrió radiante como siempre, dispuesto a ayudar.

OoOoO

Dos meses pasaron, y el chico iba de vez en cuando al rancho a pasar por provisiones.  
Malon, Talon e Ingo hicieron una buena amistad con él.  
Después de un día de ardua faenas con las vacas y caballos, Malon, exhausta fue a revisar el silo de paja, al sur del rancho.

-Cuccos, cuccos...- expresó mientras veía a los animalitos picotear el suelo para buscar un gusanillo.- que lindos son-

Entró al edificio, donde dejó su trinche, y revisó a las dos vacas que tenían allí.  
Después de corroborado todo, salió del silo.

-Auch...- se quejó alguien, justamente detrás de la esquina de la edificación.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó temerosa mientras caminaba hacia el lugar- no tengo armas¿y si es algún monstruo? Pero no pueden pasar las murallas de piedra...-

Caminó con pasos lentos pero decididos. Y encontró a un joven de lo más extraño que había visto en su vida, que estaba con una rodilla en el piso, como si acabara de caer. Estaba con extrañas vendas en la cara y manos.

-¿quién eres tú?-

El chico volteó hacia ella, dejando ver su ojo rojo, y con eso, saltó hacia fuera de la muralla de piedra.  
Malon volteó hacia donde había desaparecido y miró asombrada lo ocurrido.

OoOoO

**Dos días después...**

Una gran explosión había sucedido en donde alguna vez estuvo el castillo.

-¿Que pasa?- gritó Talon que estaba alimentando a los cuccos.

Y una ráfaga de luz inundó todo el lugar. Una paz envidiable se respiró.

(N/A: lo demás se lo saben -w- imagínense ahora después de la fiesta)

OoOoO

Un gran festejo se llevó a cabo, mucha gente de todos los lugares de Hyrule llegó a festejar.  
A la mañana siguiente, Malon se despertó como siempre, pero no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado.  
Se levantó de su cama, y miró por la ventana, Epona y su madre, Copo de nieve.

-¿Copo de nieve? Epona, esta pequeña...que pasó?-

Se miró a si misma, pero recordaba todo como un sueño, sus manos pequeñas, sus piernas cortas.

-Malon!, baja a desayunar!- gritó Talon desde abajo- Sé que Link es tu amigo, pero volverá en unos días, Kakariko no está lejos...-

Lo sabía, Link se había marchado hace dos días para Kakariko.

OoOoO

**n.n qué les pareció?  
Ya tenía ganas de hace algo así, mi versión de qué pasó con Malon en ocarina n.n espero les haya gustado.**


End file.
